Run for your Ed
"Run for your Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 4 and the 96th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Kankers try to retrieve their missing ship in-a-bottle, even if it means going on a warpath and destroying the neighborhood in the process! In the meantime, the Eds find out that the ship in-a-bottle is stuck on Ed's finger and now they must try to find a way to get it off of Ed's finger. Plot One night at the Park n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters are fast asleep when they hear noises in their kitchen. The Kankers awaken from their sleep quickly and rush down the stairs, where they found out that the thief that was there had gotten away, leaving the kitchen in a mess, and that is when they notice that their prized ship-'n'-a-bottle is missing. They realize the perptrator had taken the bottle with him. May wants to dial 911, but the phone is crushed by Lee, who would rather recover their ship-'n'-a-bottle back "Kanker style". The next day, Edd and Eddy find out Ed had been sleep-walking again and that he was sleeping in Kevin's refrigerator when he stopped sleep-walking. Kevin has the other Eds come get their friend back, and when they do they notice that Ed has a mysterious ship-'n'-a-bottle stuck on his finger, they try to find a way to get it off. Meanwhile, the Kankers cause chaos throughout the entire Peach Creek, not just the Cul-de-Sac, leaving the kids cowering in fear. Rolf is trying to send his giant sausage to the market but his animals sense the Kankers, and he gets into safety in Rolf's cellar. Soon comes the first debut of the "Kanker Hissy Fit", which causes more damage and destruction throughout the cul-de-sac and leaves the poor kids in peril. Without soap as an option for getting the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger (since Ed is scared of it), Ed suggests they use sticky tape. So they go to Sarah's bedroom to find the tape without her permission, where Sarah is hiding away in her toy box from the Kankers. She scolds the Eds for entering her room without her seeking permission first, which is enough to make the Eds leave. Shortly after the Kankers show up to destroy Sarah's room while searching for their lost possession, Sarah thinks that it's the Eds again. She pops out of her toy box and screams at her brother, only to get spotted by the Kankers and be tied up in a sack by them and have her mouth shut (literally). When Sarah learns that the Kankers are looking for a ship-'n'-a-bottle, she remembers seeing Ed with one stuck to his finger. She manages to unseal her mouth and blurts to the Kankers about her sightings on their ship in a bottle. Meanwhile, the Eds fail to get the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger through the tape, the Kankers soon manage to track them down at Edd's house. Edd realizes that the bottle is theirs and quickly closes the door and locks it before he immediately freaks out and tells the others whose bottle it is, causing Eddy and Ed to freak out. After the Kankers break down the door, the Eds try to hide from the Kankers, but they fail to stay hidden in the kitchen sink. However the Kankers just take the bottle off of Ed's finger since that is what they came for this whole time. The girls then leave with their possession, arguing over who gets to carry it while they head back home. The Eds make it out safely (Except for Eddy who somehow got his finger stuck in the sink. Edd leaves to get soap for the problem while Ed leaves to get the Kankers to help with it), as does Rolf, who stays hidden in his cellar until the end of the episode, where the Cul-de-Sac has been almost completely destroyed due to the Kankers' rampage. The episode ends there. Memorable Quotes * May: up a phone to call the police "What number do you dial for 911?!" grabs May and smashes the phone with her fist Lee: "No cops! I say we pay our neighbors a little visit and find our bottle Kanker style!" evilly ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes, Victor?" Victor stopped moving "Victor, why have you stopped?" hears animal sounds, seeing Wilfred dragging on his butt and his chickens clucking in the cage; he holds up a chicken leg to his ear and realizes the impending doom; he gathers his livestock and hides in his cellar "HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!" cellar doors shut ---- *'Ed': being woken up by Eddy "Private Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's failed attempt to pull the bottle free "It likes me, Eddy!" Edd: full diagnostic mode "Inanimate objects don't 'like', Ed." at Ed's hand "Just as I suspected, Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." Eddy: and bruised "Oh, I'll give it a twart!" ---- *'Eddy': with Ed and trying to hold him down "What are you waiting for?! Soap him, soap him!" ---- *'Ed': gotten rid of the soap: "I dispense with you, disgusting detergent of the deep! For I, Ed, can remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Edd: "Sticky tape?" Eddy: with Ed's idea "Stick? You're already stuck, numbskull!" Ed: "And your point is?" Eddy: "This is stupid." ---- *'Eddy': dazed "Ha ha! One bottle, hold Ed's finger." Ed's finger still stuck in the bottle "What the?!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy before Ed leaps from the stairs "WAIT! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean, mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resins." ---- *'Edd': heading toward to Ed and Eddy panicking "OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN THE BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!" Eddy: "KANKERS?! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ed: "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "All they want is the bottle, Ed. You're gonna have to take one for the team, Lumpy!" Edd: Eddy "Oh, that's real brave of you, Eddy." Eddy: Edd "What?" Edd: Eddy "Why should Ed sacrifice himself?" Eddy: frustrated "He took the bottle!" ---- *'Ed': oblivious "Oh look, a sponge!" turns the faucet after hearing the Eds talking inside the cabinet near the sink Edd: hearing Lee turning the faucet "Shh. What's that? Do you hear it?" ---- *''Eds are free from the plot'' Ed: "I think that was the Kankers' bottle, Eddy." Edd: that they weren't hurt "You're not the only one confused here, Ed. Have you noticed that we've come out of this virtually unscathed?" Ed: "Are we lucky or what?" Eddy: to look up "We must be getting good at this, huh, guys?" out of sink but gets finger stuck in faucet "For cryin' out loud! Of all the-" Ed: "Aw! Just like old times!" Edd: surprised with the results "Well, that sense of confidence didn't last long." Eddy: to get free "Do something, will ya?" Edd: "I know just the thing, Eddy! A little dab of soap will do the trick!" off to get soap Ed: "And I will fetch the Kankers, as they are whizzes at stuck fingers." to get the Kankers Eddy: of what the Kankers will do with him "NO, WAIT! ED!" to get free at iris out "ED!" Trivia/Goofs *The Eds, who caused this trouble, came out of this venture completely unharmed, in fact, they were practically the only ones who came out unharmed. Eddy believes this is because that "They're getting good at this". It also happened in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" when the Eds managed to escape the school dance without being harmed from Rolf's oversized dance suit tearing down the school. *This is the second time we see Ed's sleepwalking/midnight eating problems. The first time was in "A Glass of Warm Ed". *Lee and Marie are the first characters to say "Holy Toledo." Jonny would later say this in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *May does not know how to dial 911 as she questioned to her sisters how do they dial for that number. *No scams took place in this episode. *A running gag in this episode is that the Eds try to take the ship in-a bottle off of Ed's finger, but fail at each attempt they try. *We learn in this episode more about the Kanker's evil rages: Taking the Kankers' ship bottle + Having them realize it's missing = The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *Firetrucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed the destroyed Cul-de-Sac and called the Fire Department. *When the Kanker get into a fight in Edd's kitchen, you can see black pants, a green top and red cap. It's none other than KEVIN! *Ed appears to be afraid of soap in this episode, as he is in "Once Upon an Ed". *If you look closely on the title card, you see a bottle there, referring to the Kanker's ship-in-a-bottle and the plot of the episode. *We learn that Edd's mother is very sensitive to adhesive residue on just about anything. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf didn't have major appearances in this episode. Rolf was hiding in his cellar for almost the whole episode, Nazz had two small appearances in the middle of the episode but only had a few lines, and Jonny only had one with him saying "Run for the hills Plank!" *The Kanker Hissy Fit would reappear in the Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury game and would be used as a special attack by Lee. *Ed was seen in his pajama attire instead of his regular attire throughout the whole episode. *'Goof: '''In the beginning of the episode when Lee tells her sisters they would get the bottle "Kanker style" and then laughs, Marie doesn't have her wristband on. *'Goof: When the screen overviews the Cul-de-Sac in ruins, Ed's House is destroyed, but when it shows Sarah hiding her room, it is completely unaffected. *'''Goof: Eddy can be seen barefoot while hiding under the sink, but he has his shoes on when he comes out of the tap. *'Goof: '''Throughout the episode, the ship-in-a-bottle on Ed's finger keeps switching to another finger and/or the other hand that is free. *'Goof: There was no lock on Edd's door when he goes to answer the door and finds out it is the Kankers who are at the door, but later when he closes the door and walks away from it, there is a lock which Edd then uses to lock the door. *'Goof: '''When the Kankers rip open the fence into Kevin's backyard, Marie is back in her pajamas when they close it. *'Goof: 'At the end of the episode, the Kankers seem to be taller than normal. May and Marie are around the same height with Lee being slightly taller. The countertop is chest high to Lee but when the Eds are on the floor Ed is above the counter top and Edd's hat is barely over the top. *'Goof: 'Rolf's house is destroyed in two different ways shown. Gallery File:Run for goof1.jpg|'Goof: Lee grew taller like she was in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" File:Run for goof2.jpg|Another view on the goof RFYEd.jpg|Lee with the bottle. Destroy 3.jpg|KANKER HISSY FIT! Destruction of Rathink Avenue.jpg|The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. Have merse on or misrable souls.jpg|"HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!" Freaked out Edd.jpg|Oh no... Kankers inbed.jpg|The Kankers sleeping before they hear Ed breaking into their house. Run For Your Ed May.jpg|May worries about the ship-'n'-a-bottle. swordfish.JPG|Swordfish? Video mq5FsvJaFuI See also *The Destruction of Rathink Avenue *The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle Category:Episodes Category:Season 4